Los peores amantes del mundo
by Osterreicher und Puroisen
Summary: Este fic surgió de una encuesta que leí, donde figuraban las nacionalidades de los peores amantes del mundo, y se me ocurrió adaptarlo a nuestros países preferidos. Advertencia: Parejas poco comunes. Entrad bajo vuestra responsabilidad ;
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, no a mí.**

CAPÍTULO 1

* * *

**Título:** Los alemanes son demasiado olorosos

**Pareja: **AlemaniaxPrusia

**Palabras**: 142

* * *

—¡Weeeeeeest! —Gilbert entró corriendo con la cabeza llena de pollitos—. ¡Mira, Gilbird ha hecho el amor con una gallina holandesa y mira, han tenido awesomes bebés!

Sonrió traviesamente y besó a su hermano en los labios a modo de saludo, obteniendo un sonrojo por parte del alemán.

—Oye, Gilbert...¿a ti te parece que yo huelo en la cama? —le preguntó Ludwig a su hermano, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—¡Qué va, hombre! —Prusia hizo un gesto con la mano como que no le daba importancia—. Los demás dicen eso porque no pueden imitar nuestro olor de de macho varonil, kesesesesese.

Ludwig no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Típico de Gilbert.

—Venga, West. Vamos a darnos un poquito de amor germano. Mis cinco metros están impacientes.

El alemán menor no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Su hermano siempre tenía que hacer esos comentarios tan embarazosos.


	2. Capítulo 2

CAPÍTULO 2

* * *

**Título:** Los ingleses son demasiado perezosos

**Pareja:** InglaterraxCanadá

**Palabras:** 147

* * *

—S-señor Inglaterra, ¡Inglaterra! —Canadá tuvo que darle varios golpecitos al inglés. Era de noche y se encontraban en la cama. Arthur estaba encima como era la costumbre, pero llevaban un rato en el que Canadá simplemente se aburría. Estaba teniendo que hacerle de todo al inglés, mientras Arthur sólo pegaba cabezadas de vez en cuando.

—¿Qué pasa? —murmuró Arthur—. Ah, sí, me lo estoy pasando genial...

Canadá frunció el ceño y apartó al inglés de encima. Hacía mucho rato que la fogosidad de su relación se había terminado, y ambos se habían quedado "fríos". Matthew se dio la vuelta en la cama, gruñendo.

—Menudo asco —el chico empezaba a cansarse de la ausencia de placer diaria. Inglaterra nunca le hacía nada y para colmo siempre acababa dormido. A la porra las relaciones sexuales. A partir de ahora Canadá se mantendría virgen. Al menos, lo que pudiera.


	3. Capítulo 3

CAPÍTULO 3

* * *

**Título: **Los suecos terminan demasiado rápido

**Pareja:** SueciaxNoruega

**Palabras:** 159

* * *

Suecia se movía al compás del sudoroso cuerpo del noruego, que se encontraba debajo de él, con los ojos cerrados y gimiendo de puro placer. Apenas hacía cinco minutos que habían comenzado...a hacer más íntima su unión, y aquello era un requisito indispensable para ser una sola nación. Berwald intentaba controlar sus precoces orgasmos siempre que podía, pero nunca era capaz. Ni siquiera en aquella ocasión. A los pocos instantes, derramó su semilla dentro del noruego.

—¿Suecia? —Noruega lo había notado—. ¿Esto...es...todo?

El noruego se había opuesto a tener sexo con Berwald, pero una vez empezado, era de los que quería que terminara bien. Pero apenas habían estado cinco minutos.

—Lo si´nto... —el sueco solía pasar mucha vergüenza con Tino, ya que nunca le daba al finlandés todo el placer que merecía, siempre se venía demasiado pronto. Y le parecía indigno dejar a Noruega ahí, con las ganas. Pero...si era eyaculador precoz...él no tenía la culpa, ¿o sí?


	4. Capítulo 4

CAPÍTULO 4

* * *

**Título:** Los holandeses son demasiado brutos

**Pareja:** HolandaxFinlandia

**Palabras:** 149

* * *

—Te enseñaré a no volver a desafiarme, finlandés. Espero que esto le sirva de lección a tu maridito sueco —sonrió Holanda, mientras agarraba con fuerza de los brazos a Tino, el cual gritaba mientras gemía y lloraba ante las bruscas penetraciones del holandés.

—¡Lo de Estados Unidos no fue culpa mía! —aseguró Finlandia, doblado de dolor. La respuesta de Holanda fue una bofetada que le dejó marca en la mano.

—Cierra la boca, Tino —el holandés le besó lascivamente en el cuello, arrancándole un sollozo y un gemido.

—D-déjame irme... —suplicó, asustado. Holanda continuó embistiendo con toda su fuerza. Finlandia sentía que iba a partirse en dos.

—No te preocupes, luego te devolveré con Suecia para que él pueda seguir dándote placer. Pero ahora terminaremos.

Le dio un tirón del pelo al finlandés, lo cual le hizo gritar de nuevo. Sólo podía rezar para que por fin terminara todo.


	5. Capítulo 5

CAPÍTULO 6

**Título:** Los estadounidenses se pasan de dominantes

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxIslandia

**Palabras:** 174

Alfred gateó por la cama hasta el cabecero, donde se encontraba Islandia. El muchacho le estaba mirando con su usual cara inexpresiva, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba el miedo. Eso hizo sonreír al americano.

—Sabías que este día llegaría, ¿no, Islandia? —Alfred alargó la mano para acariciar sus cabellos, y el menor apartó bruscamente la cabeza—. Vamos, no seas así. Ha llegado el momento de que pagues la protección que te di instalando mis bases aquí. Vamos a jugar...

El tono usado por Estados Unidos le provocó al islandés un escalofrío, e intentó bajarse de la cama para escapar, pero Alfred le agarró de las manos y se las sujetó por encima de la cabeza.

—Por favor, no lo haga —pidió Islandia, con una voz algo más débil de lo normal.

—No intentes irte, pequeña isla...me debes algo y me lo voy a cobrar... -Alfred se relamió. Islandia se puso a llamar desesperadamente a Noruega en su interior, con la vana esperanza de que acudiera para salvarlo de lo que le esperaba.


	6. Capítulo 6

CAPÍTULO 6

**Título: **Los griegos son demasiado empalagosos/acaramelados

**Pareja:** GreciaxJapón

**Palabras:** 152

Las sesiones de cama con Japón eran muy placenteras para Grecia. No había demasiado sexo, y eso al griego no le disgustaba. Kiku prefería cosas más tiernas, como besos, abrazos, palabras bonitas, etc. Así que Heracles se aseguraba de llevar todo eso al extremo para poder hacer que su pareja estuviera feliz y no se sintiera insatisfecha.

—Kiku -le preguntó en una ocasión en la que acababan de hacerlo, y el japonés reposaba en el regazo del griego—. ¿Listo para tu dosis diaria de abrazos?

—Oh... bueno, Heracles-san...la verdad es que yo había pensado en algo más...pasional —fue la tímida respuesta.

—¿Pasional? —Heracles frunció el ceño. A Kiku le pareció que le había molestado, y se puso nervioso.

—L-lo siento, no quise molestarle...podemos hacer lo que usted quiera.

—Hm... —Heracles no sabía por qué había reaccionado así, pero tanto mejor. Lo abrazó protectoramente. Había llegado la hora del cariño de nuevo.


End file.
